2020 Speaker of the Chawopolis Palace election
The 2020 Speaker of the Chawopolis Palace election was held to elect the Speaker of the Chawopolis Palace. The election will take place when the 25th Chawopolis Palace is seated on January 1, 2020. James Boleslaus won his bid for the Speakership by a landslide. James garnered 871 votes, Prime Minister Jonathan MacCarthy won 107 votes, and 22 Communists defected against their own party by voting for other people. James won 87.1% of the vote, MacCarthy won 10.7% and the others at 2.2%. With the Capitalist opposition poised to overtake the Premiership for the first time in 40 years, the Communist Party chose Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus X as their party leader, but in the 2019 Chawosaurian elections, while the Communist Party did win the election in one of the biggest wave elections in Chawosaurian History, Jonathan Boleslaus failed to win election in the 2019 Chawosaurian Senate election in New York, losing to the incumbent Senator Samantha A. Montgomery. With the Communist Party now coming to power over the entire Chawosaurian government while losing the Premiership, the Communists need a party leader for their new Chawopolis Palace majority, thus triggering this Speaker election. The Prime Minister presides the election process, and the emperor swears the Speaker in after being elected. Background In the 2019 Chawosaurian elections, the Communist Party won a supermajority in the 2019 Chawosaurian legislative elections, winning 893 seats to the Capitalists' 107 seats. With the Communist Party going to take over the Palace, they will have an upper hand in this election. During the 2019 elections, the Communist Party leader Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus X was defeated by Senator Samantha Montgomery in the 2019 Chawosaurian Senate election in New York, and the Communist Party needed a party leader. Because the Communist Party will control the Chawopolis Palace but losing control of the Premiership, the party needs to elect a Speaker to represent the Communist Party majority. Process and Conventions How the election of the Speaker of the Chawopolis Palace is that if a party leader fails to get re-elected in his own district, or if a Speaker either dies, retires, or resigns, the Chawopolis Palace will have to hold an election to replace the previous Speaker. The Prime Minister presides the election, but also, the Prime Minister can also be a candidate. Once the speaker is elected, the Supreme Leader swears the new speaker in. Communist Party The Communist Party is now the majority party in the Chawopolis Palace, meaning they can pass laws they see fit. Their Prime Minister, Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX, will not retire until December 31, 2019, which means he can recommend a candidate for the party. Candidate * James Boleslaus, son of Prime Minister Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX and new member of the Palace Results The Communist Party chose James Boleslaus as their candidate for this speakership election. James Boleslaus won 193 votes, to 10 opposition votes. Social Democratic Workers' Labour Party Candidates * Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III, New Prime Minister * Samantha A. Montgomery, Senator * Charles Daniel Webster, Senator Declined * Jonathan Drasko Bismarck XXV, Senator Endorsements Polling Results Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III won his party's nomination for Speaker on October 21, 2019. Results James Boleslaus won the speakership with his father proudly watching the results with James. James won 871 votes despite 22 defections from the Communist Party. Jonathan MacCarthy won his entire caucus, 107 votes. James won 87.1% of the vote, MacCarthy won 10.7% and the others at 2.2%. See Also * 25th Chawopolis Palace Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:25th Chawopolis Palace